


The Suit Conundrum 西装难题

by asadeseki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Blushing, Boys Kissing, Clothing, Edible, First Kiss, Getting Together, Good choice, Insomnia, Looking Edible, M/M, Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Steve takes a chance, Suit, Suit Kink, Tea, Tony has interesting adjectives, kitchen, late night, tank top, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>史蒂夫从来没见过托尼穿西装以外的衣服。<br/>托尼从来没见过史蒂夫穿T恤以外的衣服。<br/>然而有一天……</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Suit Conundrum 西装难题

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_City](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_City/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Suit Conundrum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240810) by [Red_City](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_City/pseuds/Red_City). 



托尼·史塔克总是穿西装。史蒂夫见他穿过各种颜色款式纹路的西装，搭配数不清的领带和皮鞋。他可能一年三百六十五天每天换一套，因为史蒂夫至今没见过重样的。

 

而搬进大楼后，史蒂夫只遇到过托尼几次，通常是托尼开会迟到了，匆匆穿过客厅。他也没去过楼下工作室，所以只能猜测托尼捣鼓装甲时没穿着阿玛尼。

 

史蒂夫第一次看到托尼不穿西装的样子，是某日凌晨三点，史蒂夫失眠了。他摸着墙壁慢慢踱过客厅走廊，等水开了泡茶。当他转到厨房时， 托尼正呆呆地看着冰箱，他穿了一件无袖背心，睡裤松松垮垮地挂在臀部。史蒂夫整个人都僵住了，盯着托尼被紧身背心勾勒出的美好线条。实在难以置信，仅仅是服装的变化就能让史蒂夫看呆，可是西装和常服的 **差距** 实在太令人吃惊了。

 

他终于回过神来走向托尼，故意加重脚步好让托尼听见。

 

“噢，嘿队长。啊不，史蒂夫。”

 

史蒂夫忍住笑意。上周开始他让托尼叫他的名字，没想到托尼真的在尝试。

 

“嘿，你在这儿干嘛呢？”

 

“我的冰箱空了，就来突击检查一下这一只。不得不说，存货真少啊。”

 

史蒂夫走到托尼身后，努力控制自己不去摸托尼的翘臀，或是他肩膀的肌肉。

 

“对，很抱歉，我已经一个礼拜没去采购了。”

 

托尼转身扬起眉毛，“你？去采购？”

 

“呃，对啊，不然你以为这些吃的都哪来的？”

 

“魔法。等等，不对，无视我，请忘了我刚才那句，我超鄙视魔法的。”

 

“我们知道的，托尼。”

 

短暂的沉默，托尼欲言又止，史蒂夫确信自己的眼神没有上下滑动。

 

“我想我就拿点这个吧，”托尼从橱柜里拿了一包小饼干。

 

“明天肯定会有更多食物的，我保证。”

 

“那当然，队——史蒂夫。”

 

史蒂夫目送托尼走向过道，眼睛无法离开他美好的肉体。我擦，他暗想，事情更复杂了。

 

＊＊＊

 

史蒂夫总是穿T恤。托尼很肯定他的衣柜里只有略微紧身的白T恤（虽然正常人都不会抱怨这点啦）和老土的牛仔裤或者卡其裤。 **卡其裤** ，老天啊。史蒂夫从来不穿别的衣服。

 

就算他最终搬进了大楼，经过各种诱骗和苦口婆心的劝导，托尼还是只能看见他穿那件该死的T恤。托尼已经放弃挣扎，继续各种视奸，而队——史蒂夫似乎也没注意到，所以没关系。

 

托尼第一次看到史蒂夫穿西装是因为娜塔莎让他假扮男友，克林特会在屋顶待命。托尼假装因为没有收到邀请而生气，娜塔莎“不小心”让他看到自己在裙下藏的小刀，托尼就乖乖闭嘴了。她坐在流理台边的高脚椅上，托尼坐在水池边。他穿着工作专用服，即脏兮兮的无袖背心和破破烂烂的牛仔裤，试着洗掉指甲缝里的油污。这可真不是个好差事。

 

史蒂夫从电梯里走出来，托尼差点跌倒。他穿了深蓝色大翻领的三件套，里面是一件奶油色的衬衫。他棒到天怒人怨的宽肩撑起了外套，两条大长腿被西裤衬得更加赏心悦目。他看起来太特么 **可口** 了，托尼都要坐不直了。

 

“收拾得不错啊，大兵，”娜塔莎站起来舒展一下身体。

 

“哈，谢谢，”史蒂夫脸红红的，不去看托尼。

 

“年度最保守的描述，”托尼喃喃道。史蒂夫看起来很疑惑，娜塔莎看起来很无聊。

 

“回见，小克克，”她摆摆手。

 

“保证他十二点前回来！不许在我车里做爱！我才刚洗完座椅！”托尼冲他们大喊。

 

“放轻松，史塔克，夺走黄金男孩的贞操这种事是你的专长，”娜塔莎坏笑。史蒂夫迅速红着脸掩面。托尼试着不去想那些红晕能蔓延到他身体的哪一部分——但他失败了。

 

电梯叮的一声关上了，托尼松了口气。

 

“妈蛋，”他大叫，“我要怎么办才好啊？”

 

“您是需要一个正经的答案还是又在假设问题，sir？”贾维斯突然出声，吓了托尼一跳。

 

“是假设。还有你说‘又’是什么意思？”

 

“我只是好奇，sir。”

 

“你这自作聪明的家伙，贾维斯。”

 

“当然，sir。”

 

＊＊＊

 

当晚史蒂夫回到家，托尼还在客厅。史蒂夫有点奇怪，不过他不在意这个，因为托尼还是只穿了一件无袖背心和低腰牛仔裤，坐在角落捣鼓什么东西。看起来像设计图，史蒂夫也不确定，离得太远了。

 

“嘿，”他走出电梯，“你还在这里。”

 

“嗯哼，这是我的楼，”托尼扭头一笑。

 

“不，托尼，我不是——我是说，你还在 _这里_ ，而不是在你的工作室。你在干嘛呢？”

 

史蒂夫探过身，托尼嗅到一丝古龙水的味道，很好闻的浓郁麝香味。托尼之前 **的确** 是在工作室，但他设置了提醒，好队长一回来贾维斯就会叫托尼，这样他就能及时赶上来再看一眼被西装包裹的漂亮翘臀。

 

“呃，就是一些新装甲的构思。你懂的，就跟平常一样，”托尼回过神来，发现自己只顾着意淫扒掉史蒂夫的衣服，忘记回答他的问题了。

 

“你还好吗？”史蒂夫抬手搭上他的肩膀。托尼非常努力克制自己不要颤抖，但他还是抖了一下，史蒂夫迅速收回手。

 

“抱歉，”他后退几步，托尼转过身。

 

“不，是我很抱歉，你没有——刚才只是——对不起，”托尼已经无法思考，因为史蒂夫离他太近了，略松的领带恰好露出一小点锁骨。

 

“你还好吗，托尼？”史蒂夫再次问道，而且他的脸非常可疑地红了。

 

“你呢？你在脸红，”托尼反问，起身离开高脚椅。

 

“我——不，我很好，”史蒂夫扯扯领口，努力克制不让视线从托尼的脸游移到他的胸膛…小腹……腿……史蒂夫知道自己的脸肯定红到爆炸了。托尼就站在他面前，两手放在臀部，微微探出舌尖，看起来很专心地在听。

 

“那件事怎么样了？”托尼突然开口，史蒂夫回神，眨眨眼，没懂他在说什么。

 

“哪件事？哦，那件事——还好吧，我猜。感觉当时每个人都在看我。”

 

“哼，谁知道怎么回事，”托尼翻了个白眼，史蒂夫决定不作评论。

 

“还有那些女人，托尼，讲真，她们就不能让我一个人静静。我是说，我不介意女孩子，但是她们不是我的菜，你懂吗？我找不到中意的人跳舞。”

 

“哇哇，等一下，回放上一句，宝贝儿。史蒂夫，哇哦。解释一下‘不是我的菜’。”

 

“什么意思？女孩子……不是我的菜？那不是一句俗语吗？”

 

“呃，是的，我只是——我很好奇你具体什么意思。你想和 **谁** 跳舞？”

 

“哦，那人不在场。”

 

“啊。”

 

托尼换了个姿势，一手梳理他蓬乱的头发。史蒂夫很想抚摸他深色的卷发，他的脖子，他的背脊，还有——

 

“史蒂夫？怎么了？我身上有什么东西吗？”托尼转身，试着看自己肩膀。史蒂夫拦住他，突然之间他们凑得如此之近，近得史蒂夫可以直接伸手——

 

“史蒂夫，”托尼低语，史蒂夫的视线顺着他的双唇撞进他巧克力色的眼眸。

 

“嗯？”史蒂夫喘息道，托尼瞪大眼睛。史蒂夫的声音很沙哑，他的瞳孔也放大了，而且托尼没看错的话，史蒂夫正盯着他的嘴唇。

 

“我，啊，什么，嗯，我——”

 

史蒂夫·罗杰斯，美国队长， **史** **蒂** **夫** ，正在亲他。这个吻持续了四秒，温暖美好的四秒，然后史蒂夫松开他，后退好几步，托尼有点不满这么远的距离。

 

“对不起，对不起，只是——你——你没有穿西装！我——我实在忍不住想——”

 

“没穿西装？”托尼很疑惑，这都哪儿跟哪儿啊。

 

“你总是穿那些西装——不是说西装不好，它们很棒，你穿西装特别好看，可是我看见你穿成这样，我就——你——我就控制不住自己。”

 

“你还好意思说！”托尼怒指。史蒂夫疑惑皱眉。“你穿成这样走进来，前几个月你都穿着老土的T恤和卡其裤，现代人谁还他妈穿卡其裤啊，也就你这疯狂的老冰棍，我也不是说T恤不好看，它们在你身上性感到爆，可是你居然穿成 **这样** ，看起来太可口了，我就只好坐在这里等你回来再看一眼——”

 

“可口？”

 

托尼停下，欣赏史蒂夫可爱的疑惑的表情。

 

“对，他妈的，就是 **可口** 。”

 

“想尝尝吗？”

 

托尼深吸一口气，他可没料到这个回答。

 

“啥？”

 

史蒂夫认真地看着托尼，天知道他在干什么。他太越界了，可这也许是能让托尼注意到他的唯一办法。史蒂夫等待托尼的回应，一边扯开自己的领带。

 

“别，”托尼伸手，“不许这么做，除非你想跟我疯狂地做爱，因为我有一个不为人知的‘松领口’情结，如果你和你那漂亮得要死的身体解开那条领带我就会扑倒你然后用三百六十五个姿势做爱。”

 

托尼微笑，似乎是在开玩笑，但是史蒂夫注意到他眼底的紧张。史蒂夫身子没动，但他开始轻轻地松开脖子上的领带。他将领带慢慢滑下领口，解开衬衫最上方的三颗扣子。托尼着迷地盯着他，嘴唇微微张开，史蒂夫想知道托尼要过多久才能将他的威胁付诸行动。

 

“你——你故意的。”

 

“没错，”史蒂夫用同样缓慢的步调脱下西装外套。

 

“等等，你？所以这是——”

 

“我很好奇这个‘疯狂地做爱’的威胁要多久才生效。”

 

托尼睁大眼睛，上前一步 。

 

“你好像不太会脱这个，需要帮忙吗？”托尼问道，还没等到史蒂夫的回答，他们就迫不及待地亲吻。史蒂夫把外套扔到地上，托尼正抓着他的胯部，将衬衫下摆从皮带里拽出来，他的手四处游移，最终停留在史蒂夫的胸膛。史蒂夫抱住托尼，抚摸他肩膀周围的肌肉，挑开无袖背心的带子。他们靠在厨房中间的桌子上，手四处乱摸，托尼停下来拉开距离。

 

“怎么了？”史蒂夫重重喘息，托尼也一边喘气一边笑。

 

“我们——如果你想的话——我们可以去我那层。”

 

史蒂夫紧张地吞了口水，笑说，“当然。”

 

托尼拉起他的手，倒退着走向电梯。史蒂夫把外套和领带留在地上，暗自希望明早大家不会介意这些。

 

“嘿，大兵，”电梯门一关，托尼就把史蒂夫推到门上，整个身体靠向他。史蒂夫感受到他火热坚硬的下体正挤压着他的大腿，不禁屏住呼吸。“还想让我尝尝吗？”

 

“是你说我可口的，托尼，”史蒂夫探身舔弄托尼的耳垂，托尼吸了口气。

 

“啊你真是，他妈的，你有见过自己穿西装的样子吗？”

 

“你有见过自己不穿西装的样子吗？”

 

“嗯哼，你马上就能看到了，”托尼坏笑，史蒂夫又脸红了，愉悦地翘起嘴角。

 

“我很荣幸，”他低头再次吻住托尼。

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
